The present invention relates to a method of using regular signal-head signal connector elements to make double-head signal connectors for use in SCSI-II/SCSI-III computer networks.
AMPLIMITE Series Busing Connectors (manufactured by American AMP Company), as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, are intensively used in SCSI-II/SCSI-III computer networks for the advantage of that high transmission efficiency without low signal loss. These connectors are patented products and their supply is completely controlled by the patent owner or its authorized manufacturers. Because only few manufacturing plants are authorized to manufacture these connectors, the supply of these connectors is unstable. Another drawback of these connectors is their complicated manufacturing process, and therefore their manufacturing cost is high.